Ancillary Narrative 1
TITLE: The NEW America CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: Between Enter Bizarro World and Grande Success ' Story about a low-level agent in the APC who is tasked with implementing the brand new age rule where the Government orders the death of everyone over 65. Story of Agent Stryker and his family and how they live in this new America that has been created. We follow his daily routine and how he tracks down “criminals and various enemies of the state” who try and live past 65. It shows the transition of Agent Stryker who at first shows no emotion when doing his duty but it slowly starts to take a toll on him and his family. '''GENRE: ' '''Drama PROTAGONIST: ' Agent Stryker and Family '''ANTAGONIST: ' APC '''MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/ DESCRIPTIONS: Agent Stryker: Tall, athletic, African American male who is assigned to be on the death sqauds that looks for “criminals”. He wrestles with his duty and slowly starts to realize that what he is doing is wrong and goes against all of his morals. PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS): The New New York: Same location Eliza was hiding out. Urban area that is over flooding with people and trash and pollution fill the air and ground. People living in the subway system and turmoil everywhere you look. ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: ' Shows the process that the APC takes in order to find these “criminals” and also shows how the death squads operate. Also, shows how this new law affects everyday people and their families. '''TARGET MARKET: ' 18-34 year olds, Sci-Fi Lovers, Alternate World Lovers, Fictional Franchise Lovers, Star Wars Fans, Game of Thrones fans, Lord of the Rings fans, 1984 fans 'THOROUGH DESCRIPTION OF THEIR MEDIA HABITS: ' Fans of other fictional franchises are known to be loyal to their product. They want to find any new additive comprehension they can get from the developer and are willing to look for that new information anywhere. Fans are known to post on message boards, make blog posts, create fan fiction about their favorite characters, create fan art and even going as far as making fan created storyworlds to eventually be adopted. All of this fans do on the internet or in some way engaging in a form of creativity to express their ideas and understanding of what happened and express their ideas of what is to come. 'MEDIUM: ' Journal Entries '''WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: Fans will already be familiar with the story world because of our Act 2 exploits. Loyal fans will want to find this additive comprehension and I feel a journal filled with dated entries is perfect to tell this type of story because you will get invested into another complex character. Also, it feels very personal because it is coming straight from the character’s mind and written down in diary entries that explain his feelings and his overall thought process on his new job. PLATFORM: Self Published WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: As have been previously discovered you don’t really need a big name distributor to get your content out there. Some New York Times bestsellers were originally uploaded to Amazon and word of mouth propelled that to their newspaper. Platforms are changing especially during this time of consumer empowerment.